Revelation Tardive
by oOYumiOo
Summary: Naruto a ramene son meilleur ami des griffes du serpent. Leur amitie est sans faille, jusqu'a ce que le blond s'eloigne subitement... Que fera Sasuke? [SasuNaru]
1. Souvenirs

**Titre** : Révélation tardive

**Autatrice** : oOYumiOo

**Disclaimer** : Évidemment ils ne sont pas à moi mais à Masashi Kishimoto!

**Couple** : Mon couple fétiche, SasuNaru!

**Note **: Ils sont tous âgés de 18 ans pour les besoins de la fic! (Bah oui quoi, l'alcool pour les mineurs, c'est défendu! Naruto : Tu devrais pas parler alors… Yumi : Naruto, la fermeee! V.V)

**Note 2** : Je ne me fie que sur mon correcteur Word ainsi que sur mes propres connaissances, alors ne faites pas attention aux fautes…

Oui, je sais V.V Encore une nouvelle fic, et toujours pas de suite aux autres à l'horizon... Pour me faire pardonner, et aussi puisque je pars en voyage pendant quelques jours, j'ai décidé de vous offrir un pitit cadeau! La suite de mes deux autres fics en cours, ainsi qu'un ou deux One-Shot si j'en ai le temps... En espérant que ça vous plaise!

Mes commentaires sont entre parenthèses et les pensées entre guillemets.

Place au chapitre 1 !

* * *

-Baaaaka! 

-Baka toi-même! J'ai rien fait du tout cette fois! hurla le blond sous la mine exaspéré de Sasuke.

-Ah nah? Et ben c'est qui l'abruti qui s'est pris la moquette en s'étalant de tout son long, brisant ma pauvre table, hein? fit Sasuke, un petit sourire en coin.

-Sasukee! Teme! s'indigna aussitôt le blond.

S'en suivit d'une danse de coups tous plus ratés les uns que les autres, les deux assaillants étant complètement bourrés. Venant de tomber à la renverse sur le divan de l'Uchiwa, les deux amis se regardèrent avant d'éclater d'un fou rire en regardant autour d'eux. Où qu'ils soient, quoi qu'ils fassent, ils réussissaient toujours à mettre un minimum de bordel.

« _C'est moins drôle quand c'est chez moi, c'est tout de même moi qui a tout le boulot après! _» ronchonna le sharingan.

Se calmant enfin, Naruto reprit sa bouteille et la finit d'une seule traite. À ce rythme là, il n'allait pas résister très longtemps… Sasuke, ainsi que tout le monde, savait bien que le blond ne tenait pas spécialement bien l'alcool. Cependant, il savait aussi pertinemment qu'il ne fallait en aucun cas empêcher le petit kyuubi de boire, sous peine de mort. Même l'Uchiwa, qui n'avait pas froid aux yeux, avait renoncé à essayer après son seul et unique cuisant échec qui lui avait valut une bonne semaine à l'hôpital de Konoha. Sa bouteille à lui terminée, Sasuke n'ayant plus rien à boire, il se calla dans le fauteuil et se plongea lentement dans ses souvenirs…

Naruto et lui étaient devenus de si bons amis. Ça n'avait pas été facile, évidemment…

**(( Flash Back ))**

Le blond l'avait atteint en plein cœur, ce jour-là, lorsqu'il était venu le reprendre chez Orochimaru. Sasuke ne voulait pas l'admettre, aurait préféré mourir cent fois plutôt que d'avoir à lui avouer. Malgré tout, entendre quelqu'un parler de lui avec autant d'amour, avec autant de douleur dans la voix, douleur dûe à leur trop longue séparation, l'avait profondément ému. C'était ainsi que, dans une cellule froide et impersonnelle que l'Uchiwa aimait bien appeler ses 'appartements', deux amis s'étaient enfin réconciliés. C'était ainsi que Naruto l'avait sauvé des ténèbres... Non par la force que le blond avait mis des années à atteindre et qui, grâce à sa légendaire détermination, avait obtenu, mais simplement en lui ouvrant son cœur. Qui aurait cru que l'éternel bout de glaçon céderait aussi facilement? Lui-même en avait été agréablement surpris…

Une fois à Konoha, tout ne se passa pas comme prévu. Le village était en ruines, forcément par les bons soins de quelconques infâmes individus. Ils s'étaient mis à l'abri, dans une petite cave creusée près d'une maison, un endroit où personne ne viendrait les chercher. Naruto rageait de ne pouvoir aider Konoha et ses habitants, puisqu'il était trop fatigué de sa rencontre avec le serpent. Vaincre un nombre hallucinant de sbires ainsi qu'un sannin hors de lui n'était pas tâche facile, effectivement. Puis, la guerre s'était achevée, et l'on avait sut que l'Hokage Tsunade-sama avait exécuté le dirigeant de l'attaque surprise que le village avait subit, qui n'était autre qu'Uchiwa Itachi. Sasuke en avait été mortifié. C'était à lui et lui seul de tuer son frère. Maintenant dépourvu de tous rêves, ramené de force dans un village qui n'était plus sien, il n'hésitait pas à envoyer tout et tout le monde se faire voir, perdant peu à peu l'envie de vivre. Naruto lui-même n'échappa pas à cette rage explosive, même après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour son ancien ami. Le blond décida finalement de ne plus lui adresser la parole, jusqu'à ce que l'Hokage leur fasse faire une mission à deux, chose peu commune. Retrouvant de bonnes vieilles habitudes de combat, leur agressivité s'atténua peu à peu et, à la fin de la mission, ils étaient capable de survivre dans une même pièce sans vouloir se tuer l'un l'autre. Patiemment, Naruto recréa les liens si puissants qui existaient entre eux deux auparavant, exploit réussit en grande partit par sa joie de vivre et son éternel sourire. Personne, non personne ne pouvait résister à ça, même le plus expérimenté des Ice Man…

Naruto l'avait protégé de tout depuis son retour à Konoha, un an et demi plus tôt. Autant du conseil qui proclamait que l'exécution de cette lignée maudite s'achève avec sa mort que de leurs anciens amis qui gardaient toujours des doutes sur le porteur du Sharingan. Le petit blond s'acharnait jour après jour à leur faire entrer dans le crâne qu'il était tout sauf un traître. Naruto réussissait vraiment tout ce qu'il entreprenait puisque leurs amis s'étaient vite faits à cette idée, retrouvant leur compagnon de combat qu'ils croyaient perdu depuis une éternité. Aucun doute, Naruto lui avait redonné espoir, le goût de vivre, un but… Le but d'un jour lui rendre la pareille, de toujours veiller sur lui, quoi qu'il arrive.

Depuis ce temps, ils étaient comme inséparables. Plusieurs rumeurs coururent à leur sujet un bout de temps, comme quoi il y avait plus entre ces deux-là que ce qu'ils voulaient bien laisser croire. Mais non, il n'y avait qu'une profonde amitié, faite de leurs passés douloureux, que rien ne pourrait plus jamais briser.

**(( Fin du Flash Back ))**

Revenant sur terre petit à petit, le regard encore un peu dans le vague, l'Uchiwa se tourna vers le blond, totalement dans les vapes, bavant sur son divan. Le petit chat noir taché ça et là de blanc appartenant à Sasuke roulé en boule au creux de ses bras, Naruto offrait vraiment un spectacle adorable. Le sharingan comprenait fort bien pourquoi son chat était beaucoup plus attiré vers le blond que par lui. Le kyuubi lui donnait la douceur que Sasuke ne pouvait lui offrir…

L'Uchiwa décida de laisser ses deux compagnons en paix et d'aller se doucher. Une petite douche froide le remettrait sûrement des effets de l'alcool. Sous l'eau glaciale, le brun se prit d'inquiétude pour son coéquipier. Naruto buvait de plus en plus fréquemment. Pas qu'il devienne un soulon, mais Sasuke se doutait bien qu'il lui cachait quelque chose. Son enthousiasme naturelle sonnait terriblement fausse ces derniers temps… Ce n'était probablement que son imagination, mais il se promit de garder son meilleur ami à l'œil.

Il sortit de la douche, se passa sommairement une serviette dans les cheveux et s'essuya rapidement au passage avant de nouer le bout de tissu autour de ses hanches. Il se dirigea lentement vers sa chambre dans le but d'aller y enfiler son pyjama lorsqu'une petite voix bien connue se mit à gémir des paroles incompréhensibles dans son salon. Roulant les yeux, il prit la direction du dit salon.

« _C'est pas vrai, il va pas nous faire un délire quand même_… » pensa vaguement le brun.

C'est sur ces pensées que Sasuke apparut devant le divan, bouche bée par le spectacle qu'il y trouva. Un Naruto décoiffé, se tortillant dans tous les sens, effrayé par quelque chose sans nom, les gouttes de sueur perlant à ses tempes, faisant sortir de sa gorge des plaintes emplies de douleur avec, en prime, un petit chaton qui se frôlait à sa main en guise de réconfort. Le bandeau du village s'était dénoué et avait prit place par terre, laissant libres quelques mèches de blé sur son front, ce qui avait pour effet de le rendre encore plus désirable.

Enfin, désirable… Ça, c'était la version du corps d'un brun dont une certaine partie de l'anatomie venait subitement de se réveiller. La version de sa raison, elle : Oh mon Dieu! Naruto fait un délire! C'est mon ami, je dois l'aider!

Voulant ainsi oublier son petit problème physique, Sasuke s'approcha doucement du blond pour le positionner plus confortablement. À mi chemin, une plainte mieux prononcée que les autres le fit s'arrêter tout net.

-… Nahh, rejette… pas…. 'Laisse pas… seul… Sasuke désolé… déso… finit le blond, sa voix mourant sous d'autres gémissements indistincts.

Sasuke, estomaqué, resta les bras ballants. Naruto avait peur qu'il le rejette? Mais au nom de quoi pourrait-il rejeter cet être souriant et si chaleureux… Décidément, il ne comprenait rien aux sentiments du blond, une fois de plus. Il lui en parlerait à son réveil, décidant d'en avoir le cœur net car voir son ami dans cet état, supposément à cause de lui, lui faisait terriblement mal. Il s'était juré de le protéger à son tour, et il l'avait quand même fait souffrir apparemment… Comment ?

C'est le cœur bien lourd que l'Uchiwa alla se coucher ce soir-là, ordonnant à son pauvre petit chaton de veiller sur le blond à sa place…

* * *

**Sasuke** : Mais c'est pas vrai… 

**Yumi** : Quelque chose à dire, Sasu-chou ?

**Sasuke** : Bordel, c'est quoi tout ça! J'ai l'air d'un fils à maman incapable de se débrouiller tout seul…

**Yumi** : Je sais je sais V.V Mais avant que tu ne m'expédies bien loin, je tiens à dire que si je meurs tout de suite, on ne saura jamais la suite… Si la fin ne te convient pas, tu auras libre choix de me faire souffrir à ton tour, c'est promis!

**Sasuke** : Vrai de vrai ? ÔÔ

**Yumi** : Qu'est-ce que tu crois, pauv' crétin! Bien sûr que non!

**Naruto** : Argg…

**Yumi** : Quelque chose à dire, toi aussi ! _regard de la mort dit-un-mot-et-death-fic_

**Naruto** : Si… (_Yumi sort son bazouka)_ … Des reviews, s.v.p ? V.V


	2. Pourquoi lui?

**Titre** : Révélation tardive

**Autatrice** : oOYumiOo

**Disclaimer** : Évidemment ils ne sont pas à moi mais à Masashi Kishimoto!

**Couple** : Mon couple fétiche, SasuNaru!

**Note **: Ils sont tous âgés de 18 ans pour les besoins de la fic! (Bah oui quoi, l'alcool pour les mineurs, c'est défendu! Naruto : Tu devrais pas parler alors… Yumi : Naruto, la fermeee! V.V)

**Note 2** : Je ne me fie que sur mon correcteur Word ainsi que sur mes propres connaissances, alors ne faites pas attention aux fautes…

Mes commentaires sont entre parenthèses et les pensées entre guillemets.

Enjoy !

Le réveil fut long pour l'Uchiwa. Les rayons du soleil le cuisaient, même si ce n'était que le matin, laissant présager une journée extrêmement chaude. Il avait finit par ouvrir un œil, puis l'autre, s'étirant quelque peu au passage avant de bailler à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Après quelques minutes d'inactivité bienfaitrices, il se mit en tête de se lever, chose qui lui prit un temps incroyable. Piochant des vêtements dans l'armoire, il se dirigea avec une lenteur phénoménale vers la salle de bains, histoire de se réveiller quelque peu. Contrairement à la veille il se fit couler un bain, d'eau chaude cette fois-ci, et accota sa tête sur le rebord de la baignoire. Fermant les yeux, il laissa son esprit vagabonder jusqu'à ce que quelques souvenirs de la veille lui reviennent en mémoire…

**((Flash Back))**

**  
**C'est sur ces pensées que Sasuke apparut devant le divan, bouche bée par le spectacle qu'il y trouva. Un Naruto décoiffé, se tortillant dans tous les sens, effrayé par quelque chose sans nom, les gouttes de sueur perlant à ses tempes, faisant sortir de sa gorge des plaintes emplies de douleur avec, en prime, un petit chaton qui se frôlait à sa main en guise de réconfort. Le bandeau du village s'était dénoué et avait prit place par terre, laissant libres quelques mèches de blé sur son front, ce qui avait pour effet de le rendre encore plus désirable.

Enfin, désirable… Ça, c'était la version du corps d'un brun dont une certaine partie de l'anatomie venait subitement de se réveiller…

**((Fin du Flash Back))**

**  
**«_Maintenant que j'y pense… Qu'est-ce qui m'as pris! O.o C'est juste Naruto…_» pensa le brun, interloqué.

Le rose lui était monté aux joues, rose qu'il mit sur le compte de l'eau chaude quand un autre souvenir de la veille lui revint…

**((Flash Back))**

-… Nahh, rejette… pas…. 'Laisse pas… seul… Sasuke désolé… déso… finit le blond, sa voix mourant sous d'autres gémissements indistincts.

**((Fin du Flash Back))**

Le déclic se fit alors dans la tête de l'Uchiwa. (Enfin, c'est pas trop tôt! V.V) Il fallait qu'il parle à son blond, et d'urgence.

«À _mon blond ! O.o J'aurais mieux fait de dormir encore un peu finalement…_» pensa Sasuke.

Il sortit de la baignoire et après s'être essuyé vigoureusement, il enfila ses vêtements et partit en quête de son meilleur ami.

Ne voyant rien qui puisse ressembler vaguement à Naruto sur son divan, Sasuke s'apprêtait à aller se faire un petit déjeuner, pensant qu'il était partit. En se retournant, il vit quelques épis blonds dépasser de l'arrière du divan. Intrigué, l'Uchiwa vint pousser le meuble et trouva le petit kyuubi serré contre le mur.

« _Allez savoir ce qu'il fiche là…_ » pensa le brun avant de relever son compagnon.

Il lui donna de petites tapes sur les joues pour le réveiller, le brassant quelque peu de son autre bras. Naruto gémissait, il ne voulait vraiment pas se lever. L'Uchiwa roula des yeux et le laissa là. Il partit dans la cuisine et chercha vaillamment une boite de ramens à travers le fouillis qu'ils avaient mis dans la maison la veille. Il en trouva finalement une et fit bouillir l'eau. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, on put voir le blond au pas de la porte, cherchant avidement ses ramens du regard en se tenant la tête d'une main. Le brun sourit, chose très rare, et vint lui apporter le tout à la table avec de la médication pour son mal de tête.

« _Comme d'habitude… Il agit et parle froidement, mais au fond, il a un cœur en or… Sasuke…_ » pensa le blond, rougissant malgré lui.

Il s'assit donc rapidement et se cacha le visage dans ses ramens. Malheureusement pour lui, le brun avait remarqué ses joues rosies et en était resté perplexe.

« _Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prends à celui-là ? O.o_ » pensa vaguement l'Uchiwa avant de se préparer un bol de soupe lui aussi.

Il venait tout juste de le remplir quand le blond passa à côté de lui et déposa son bol dans l'évier.

-Merci Sasuke, je suis désolé mais j'ai promis à cette vieille peau de faire son ménage… Rappelle-moi de ne plus jamais gager avec elle veux-tu? dit le blond, un sourire en coin, en sortant précipitamment de la maison.

Le brun sourit, puis son angoisse reprit bientôt place. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de lui demander quoi que ce soit… Bon, ce sera pour un autre jour alors.

Finissant son déjeuner, il fit la vaisselle et se mit en devoir de tout ranger. Sa maison était dans un sale état…

« _Il est partit rapidement et c'est pas pour rien, ce fainéant…_ » grommela l'Uchiwa pour lui-même, regardant le désastre du salon.

Après deux bonnes heures de rangement intensif, le brun était vidé de toute volonté. Le ménage le rendait toujours ainsi. Il s'assit donc sur le canapé et alluma la télévision. Il changea de chaîne une bonne centaine de fois et, ne trouvant rien d'intéressant, finit par mettre un CD que Naruto lui avait prêté et qu'il n'avait toujours pas écouté.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

« _Je ne peux plus le nier maintenant… J'aime vraiment cet abruti de Sasuke… Argh, comment aies-je pu en arriver là ? J'ai pourtant la cote avec les filles maintenant. Pourquoi pas Hinata-chan, ou encore Sakura-chan? Non, il a fallu que ce soit d'un homme que je tombe amoureux… De Sasuke, par-dessus le marché…_ » ruminait le blond, marchant silencieusement dans les rues de Konoha.

Et il aurait put continuer sa route ainsi des heures durant s'il n'avait pas heurté un ninja brun. Relevant les yeux pour s'excuser, il vit Kiba qui le regardait avec un air étrange. Il semblait gêné et confus, masquant le tout derrière un air rageur pour la forme.

-Regarde où tu vas, imbécile! aboya-t-il, reprenant un peu contenance.

-Hnn, acquiesça le blond avant de continuer son chemin.

Le chien en resta coi. Il venait d'insulter Naruto et celui-ci n'avait même pas prit un pli.

« _Il doit lui être arrivé quelque chose non ? Je ferais bien d'aller voir ce qui tourmente mon petit blondinet… Qui sait ? Il pourrait…_ » pensa le brun, s'élançant vers son ami.

-Hé Naruto!

-Hmm?

-Dis-moi… qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Mais rien, fit le blond avec très peu d'assurance.

-Allez, nous sommes amis depuis longtemps non? Tu peux tout me confier. Je voudrais tellement pouvoir t'aider…

Naruto n'y tint plus et sauta dans les bras du chien, laissant enfin couler ses larmes qu'il retenait depuis un bon moment. La tête enfouie dans le cou de son ami, il cherchait les mots pour lui expliquer ce qu'il se passait, sans toutefois perdre son amitié… Avouer qu'il aimait un homme n'était pas chose facile, surtout lorsque l'on n'acceptait pas ses sentiments soi-même…

Voyant qu'il ne pourrait rien en tirer de bon, le brun chuchota à l'oreille de son ami :

-Viens, je te ramène chez moi, tu m'expliqueras… Ce n'est ni l'endroit ni le moment pour ça, fit-il tendrement, en caressant le dos du blond d'un geste réconfortant.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

C'était son deuxième mauvais réveil de la journée. Après s'être assoupi sur son canapé et s'être réveillé courbaturé, il avait décidé d'aller prendre l'air avant de dîner et, au coin d'une ruelle, il l'avait vu. Naruto… serré tout contre Kiba…

**Sasuke** : C'est supposé être quoi ça, encore? V.V

**Yumi** : Heum, une fic ? _air tout innocent_

**Naruto** : Argh, pas envie de parler de tout ça… Pleurer sur Kiba, pff, et puis quoi encore ?... Tant que tu arranges tout, ça ira…

**Yumi** : Sérieusement ? Je peux vous faire souffrir et tout et tout tant que je veux si à la fin je vous mets ensemble ?

_À côté de mon lit…_

**Naruto** : Humm, Sasuke, tu crois qu'on devrait la réveiller ?

**Sasuke** : Non, au moins quand elle rêve on est pas impliqués…

Comments?


	3. Un plan tordu

**Titre** : Révélation tardive

**Autatrice** : oOYumiOo

**Disclaimer** : Évidemment ils ne sont pas à moi mais à Masashi Kishimoto!

**Couple** : Mon couple fétiche, SasuNaru!

**Note **: Ils sont tous âgés de 18 ans pour les besoins de la fic! (Bah oui quoi, l'alcool pour les mineurs, c'est défendu! Naruto : Tu devrais pas parler alors… Yumi : Naruto, la fermeee! V.V)

**Note 2** : Je ne me fie que sur mon correcteur Word ainsi que sur mes propres connaissances, alors ne faites pas attention aux fautes…

Ouuu lala! Après une flemme légendaire, je reviens totalement boostée! xD 2 chapitres en une journée, 2!

Mes commentaires sont entre parenthèses et les pensées entre guillemets.

Enjoy !

Sasuke était pétrifié. Sans qu'il ne puisse se l'expliquer, voir Naruto et Kiba ainsi lui tiraillait les entrailles. Il voulait courir, s'enfuir loin d'eux pour ne plus avoir à supporter ça. Le pire, c'est qu'il ne savait pas du tout pourquoi il réagissait ainsi…

Naruto acquiesça avant de se décoller du chien. Kiba lui fit un sourire rassurant lui promettant que tout irait bien, avant de l'entraîner à sa suite. Ils se dirigèrent sans un mot vers la résidence de l'Inuzuka.

Sasuke quant à lui était resté debout comme un piquet au coin de la rue, les regardant s'en aller, remarquant au passage l'air si triste qu'arborait Naruto. Il se secoua un peu avant de se donner une baffe mentale.

« _Hey, Kiba est un bon ami de Naruto, il saura peut-être l'aider… Je demanderai des explications plus tard. N'empêche que… Ce tiraillement de tout à l'heure était assez bizarre… Pourquoi me suis-je mis dans un tel état pour si peu?_ » se questionnait le brun, aillant reprit le chemin de sa maison.

Naruto et Kiba étaient enfin arrivés à destination. Les chiots léchant les chevilles du blond avaient réussit à le faire sourire. Le kyuubi avait toujours eut un faible pour les animaux. En prenant un dans ses bras, il suivit Kiba à l'intérieur de la maison jusqu'à sa chambre où ils pourraient discuter tranquillement.

Ils s'assirent tous deux sur le lit. Kiba observait son blond du coin de l'œil. Un sourire sur ses lèvres, caressant le petit chiot, il fallait avouer qu'il était vraiment mignon.

-Il a l'air de t'apprécier.

-Hmm? fit intelligemment le blond.

-Snake, le chiot que tu caresses, fit Kiba avec un tendre sourire.

-Ohh, mais je l'aime bien aussi, dit le blond, son sourire se faisant un peu plus grand encore alors qu'il gratouillait les oreilles du petit animal au poil doré.

-Allez, explique-moi ce qui c'est passé…

Naruto laissa le chiot retourner par terre. Il avait une mine sombre et semblait réfléchir intensément.

« _Mais comment je pourrais lui dire ça ? Quand même pas : Hey Kiba! J'aime les hommes! C'est hors de question! Il me flanquerait à la porte et adieu notre amitié… Non, je dois trouver mieux…_» pensait le blond.

-Je… Je…

Le regard de Kiba chercha le sien puis, quand il le trouva, se fit plus insistant encore.

-Je crois être t-tombé amoureux… de Sasuke.

Kiba eut un mal fou à cacher sa déception. Il savait avoir peu de chances avec Naruto, mais entendre la vérité était bien dur.

-Ahhh, mais pourquoi ça te rends si triste alors? fit le chien, contrôlant parfaitement le petit tremblotement de sa voix.

-Mais tu te rends pas compte! C'est un homme! J'aime un homme bon sang! hurla Naruto, gesticulant en tout sens.

Aïe. Autre pincement au cœur. Naruto n'aimait pas les hommes. Il n'aimait que _lui_. Ce satané Uchiwa qui avait volé tant d'années de la vie du blond en partant rejoindre Orochimaru… Pourquoi est-ce que Naruto n'en avait que pour _lui_! Lui, Kiba, avait été là, toujours près de lui, pour le soutenir en tout temps… et jamais il ne s'est intéressé à ses sentiments.

-C'est pas si grave que ça Naruto, tu sais… C'est courant de nos jours! Tu t'y feras, laisse toi le temps…

Le blond hocha la tête, retrouvant un peu son calme. Avant qu'il ne reparte dans ses sombres pensées Kiba vint le sortir de sa rêverie.

-Bon, je déteste te voir triste, tu le sais non? Alors tu va me faire le plaisir de mettre un sourire sur ce visage!

Naruto essaya. C'était sincère, mais pas tout à fait au point. Un vague pli sur ses lèvres, sans plus.

-Bon ok, viens avec moi, on va se changer les idées. Une partie de frisbee avec les chiens, ça te dit?

Le blond sauta sur ses pieds, une nouvelle lueur allumée dans ses yeux azurs. Ils sortirent derrière la maison et commencèrent à jouer avec les chiens, s'amusant des efforts des plus jeunes à attraper le disque volant. Après une bonne heure, ils vinrent s'asseoir sur le balcon, riant tous deux aux éclats.

Quelques minutes passèrent, Naruto caressait toujours un petit animal tandis que Kiba fixait l'horizon.

-Au fait, Hinata n'est pas avec toi? Vous sortez ensemble non? demanda le blond, intrigué.

-Correction. Nous sortions ensemble. Elle m'a laissé tomber la semaine dernière…

-Oh, j'suis désolé Kiba… Elle a donné une raison?

-Nah, pas du tout… M'enfin, c'est pas bien grave, j'vais passer à travers tout ça! fit le brun, adressant un clin d'œil au kyuubi.

Puis subitement, il eut une idée. La meilleure idée qu'il n'ait jamais osé avoir.

« _Mais bien sûr!... Avec ça, mon petit blondinet sera à moi, sans aucun doute… Suis-je bête, pourquoi ne pas y avoir pensé avant!_ » pensa le brun, tout content de lui.

-Hé Naruto, tu m'excuseras, j'avais oublié… J'ai quelque chose de vraiment important à faire... Si tu veux je passe chez toi ce soir ? fit Kiba.

-C'est ok. Aucun problème! lui assura le blond.

Ils sortirent de la propriété et continuèrent leurs routes seul. Kiba avait pris la direction de la maison de l'Uchiwa, son plan en tête. Il s'arrêta tout près, réfléchissant à un prétexte pour l'emmener là où il le voulait, quand il aperçut Naruto, assez mal dissimulé derrière une clôture. Il semblait épier la maison de Sasuke. Kiba eut un rire malsain.

« _Ça va être encore plus facile que prévu…_» pensa-t-il.

Il fit un jutsu et se clona. Utilisant ensuite un jutsu de transformation sur son clone, celui-ci devint Ino. Il envoya alors la –fausse Ino- chez l'Uchiwa. Elle se dirigea comme si de rien était vers la porte d'entrée. Kiba put facilement voir la surprise dans le regard de Naruto qui était fixé sur le dos du clone. Sasuke vint ouvrir et eut une moue avant de déclarer :

-Si c'est encore pour m'embêter, m'offrir des chocolats ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, c'est non, dégage! fit-il rudement.

Il s'apprêtait à fermer la porte quand la blonde la bloqua avec son pied. Elle déclara, assez fort pour que Naruto l'entende de là où il était :

-Non, j'ai juste une nouvelle à t'apprendre.

L'Uchiwa fronça les sourcils, demandant par ce geste plus d'explications.

-Tu as bien remarqué que Naruto était étrange ces derniers temps, non? fit-elle.

Naruto eut un hoquet de surprise. Il le sentait mal…

-Évidemment, lui répondit Sasuke.

-Tu ne sais pas pourquoi?

-Non, et pourtant je suis son meilleur ami, alors ça me surprendrait que tu saches quoi que ce soit que je ne saurais déjà, dit-il.

-Hé bien détrompes toi. Je sais que Naruto est amoureux de toi.

Sasuke cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, laissant le temps à son pauvre cerveau de bien enregistrer l'information.

-QUOI? hurla-t-il, l'horreur se lisant parfaitement sur son visage.

Naruto ne pouvait en entendre plus. Pleurant à chaudes larmes, il s'élança dans la rue, sortant de sa cachette. Il devait fuir, loin de Sasuke… C'était affreux… Comment Ino avait-elle sut?

Sasuke le regarda courir, encore plus abasourdi. Alors c'était vrai. Ce n'était pas seulement une blague d'Ino. Sans plus de cérémonies, il ferma la porte et alla s'asseoir sur son divan, les yeux toujours aussi ronds. Il avait passé l'après midi à se questionner… et ce n'était pas prêt de se terminer.

Kiba, quant à lui, riait méchamment derrière son buisson, avant de défaire son clone.

« _Le plan fonctionne à merveille…_» décréta-t-il, avant de s'élancer à la poursuite de son blond…

**Naruto** : O.O

**Sasuke** : O.O

**Yumi** : V.V' J'suis désolée…

**Kiba** : Mais j'ai l'air de quoi moi ! O.O !

**Sasuke & Naruto **: ET NOUS ! TToTT

**Yumi** : Roh lala… Que de beaux bishos maltraités xD Reviews?


	4. Révélation Tardive

**Titre** : Révélation tardive

**Autatrice** : oOYumiOo

**Disclaimer** : Évidemment ils ne sont pas à moi mais à Masashi Kishimoto!

**Couple** : Mon couple fétiche, SasuNaru!

**Note **: Ils sont tous âgés de 18 ans pour les besoins de la fic! (Bah oui quoi, l'alcool pour les mineurs, c'est défendu! Naruto : Tu devrais pas parler alors… Yumi : Naruto, la fermeee! V.V)

**Note 2** : Je ne me fie que sur mon correcteur Word ainsi que sur mes propres connaissances, alors ne faites pas attention aux fautes…

Je suis désolée encore une fois pour le retard… V.V' Avec l'école qui recommence, et les profs chiants avec leurs tonnes de devoirs, sans oublier les soupers de familles, etc… Je trouve difficilement le temps de taper. V.V' Mais je ferai de mon mieux pour que le délai soit plus court!

Mes commentaires sont entre parenthèses et les pensées entre guillemets.

Valà le prochain chapitre !

* * *

Sasuke avait passé la journée à penser au blond. L'après-midi, à propos de cette étrange sensation. Il en était venu à la simple conclusion que le blond était très important pour lui et qu'il voulait rester son SEUL meilleur ami. Le reste de la soirée, à penser aux sentiments du blond. Comment ce baka avait-il fait pour tomber amoureux de lui ? Il n'avait toujours pas trouvé de réponses. Qu'allait-il arriver de leur amitié ? Aucune idée. Alors il ruminait ses pensées, encore et toujours, jusqu'à ce que l'on cogne à sa porte. 

Le brun sursauta. Il retrouva rapidement ses esprits et vint ouvrir, craignant de voir une petite tête blonde… Ce n'était que Chôji. Une mission de l'Hokage. Seul.

« _C'est aussi bien comme ça, j'aurai plus de temps pour réfléchir. Bon sang… ça arrive qu'à moi ces trucs là!_ » pensa-t-il en refermant la porte.

Rassemblant vite fait ses affaires, il partit sans même un mot pour ses coéquipiers.

_  
Du côté de Kiba…_

_  
_Ça faisait un bon moment qu'il courrait derrière lui. Depuis quand Naruto avait-il développé cette endurance ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Seulement, l'idée qu'il arriverait bientôt à ses fins lui donnait la force de continuer. Ce n'est qu'encore au bout d'un quart d'heure qu'il finit par mettre la main sur le blond.

Celui-ci s'arrêta, relevant son visage déformé par les larmes, avant de se jeter une seconde fois au cou du chien. Kiba avait beau lui susurrer qu'il était là maintenant, lui frotter le dos, rien n'y faisait. Ses larmes semblaient ne jamais vouloir se tarirent. Il eut un petit pincement au cœur. Après tout, c'était un peu de sa faute si son blondinet pleurait ainsi… Enfin, un peu beaucoup…

-Co-comment a t-t-t-elle sut? _snif, _hoqueta le blond entre deux sanglots, pleurant de plus belle.

-J'en sais rien, Naruto, j'en sais rien… Mais au moins, tu es fixé maintenant…

« _Comment sait-il ce qui s'est passé?... Bah, il devait pas être bien loin, probablement…_ » pensa le blond.

-Je passais par là quand j'ai vu Sasuke partir de chez lui, ses armes et toutes ses affaires avec lui… Alors je lui ai demandé ce qu'il faisait là, et il m'a tout raconté… Il préférait partir loin pour un moment, et m'as demandé de veiller sur toi, Naruto.

Le blond écarquilla les yeux. Sasuke, _son_ Sasuke était dégoûté de lui à ce point là ? Ses sanglots redoublèrent d'intensité, si c'était humainement possible de pleurer autant.

-Viens, je te raccompagne, tu as certainement besoin de repos après tout ça, non ?

Devant le regard suppliant que le blond lui lança au travers du rideau de larmes devant ses yeux, regard qui semblait l'implorer de ne pas le laisser seul, Kiba hocha la tête et le prit dans ses bras avant de se diriger vers chez lui, Naruto blottit contre lui, pleurant toujours. (Jamais écrit une phrase aussi longeuh! O.o')

Arrivés chez l'Inuzuka, le chien vint déposer son fardeau sur un divan avant de répondre à la question silencieuse du blond.

-Je reviens, je vais simplement nous préparer du chocolat chaud… Ça te ferait plaisir hein, avoue ? fit Kiba, lui adressant un clin d'œil.

Le blond hocha la tête, essayant de sourire pour rassurer son ami. En chemin, il avait fini par être à court d'eau il fallait croire, puisque même s'il en avait envie, aucune larme ne s'écoulait de ses yeux.

Le chien revint rapidement avec leurs boissons. Naruto en avala une longue gorgée, pour reprendre consistance.

Le regard dans le vide, il demanda :

-Qu'est-ce que tu ferais à ma place, Kiba, hein? Je veux dire, Sasuke est mon meilleur ami, et l'homme que j'aime en plus… J'ai pas envie qu'il se sente mal en ma présence, ou qu'il soit dégoûté par moi à l'avenir…

-Je crois que… ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire est de laisser le temps cicatriser ces plaies et de l'oublier, petit à petit.

-Hmm, fit vaguement le blond, le regard toujours aussi perdu.

« _Voilà ma chance._ » se dit le chien.

Il se rapprocha de son ange blond et entoura ses épaules de ses bras. Le blond écarquilla les yeux, mais ne dit rien, appréciant le contact. C'était comme une bouée qui le gardait encré dans la réalité… Il avait _besoin_ de ça en ce moment. Son univers tout entier s'était écroulé…

… mais il se raidit au contact des lèvres du chien sur son cou. Kiba, sentant son compagnon réagir ainsi lui dit :

-Je vais t'aider… à l'oublier. Parce que je t'aime, _Naru-chan_…

Les yeux de Naruto s'ouvrirent un peu plus grand encore. Impossible ! Il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte ! Mais maintenant, il aimait Sasuke, alors…

« _Et puis merde, Kiba a raison, la meilleure façon d'arrêter de souffrir et de le faire souffrir, c'est de l'oublier…_» se dit le blond.

Le chiot lui laissait maintenant des baisers papillons sur la nuque, attendant impatiemment la réponse de son ami. Quand finalement celui-ci se laissa aller à son étreinte, un fin sourire victorieux naquit sur son visage. Il avait gagné. Sans aucun problème.

La semaine passa, chaque jour les rapprochant un peu plus. Le fait de ne pas voir Sasuke était bénéfique pour Naruto en ce moment, car ça l'aidait à se détacher de lui… Si bien qu'à la fin de la semaine, il aimait sincèrement le chien. L'Inuzuka avait même emménagé chez lui…

_  
Pendant ce temps-là, du côté de Sasuke…_

_  
_Sasuke sautait d'arbres en arbres à une vitesse folle. Il était allé au village de la roche, comme prévu pour sa mission. Mais une fois là-bas, il n'avait rien pu faire... puisqu'il n'y avait aucune mission demandée au village de Konoha récemment!_  
_

_« __Et merde, j'aurais dut m'en douter ! Sale Inuzukaaa! Tu me le paieras ! Envoyer un de tes clones ayant l'apparence de Chôji pour me donner une fausse mission à l'autre bout du monde pour m'éloigner de Naruto… Ahahaha c'était très bien joué, je l'avoue… Mais Naruto est MON meilleur ami, et je ne permettrai jamais que quelqu'un me le vole ! J'ai eut beaucoup de difficultés à garder son amitié, à récupérer sa confiance… Rien, non vraiment RIEN ne nous séparera !_ » pensa le brun, arrivant aux portes de Konoha.

Il se dirigea directement vers l'appartement du blond. Il voulait lui présenter ses excuses, lui dire que ça ne lui dérangeait pas du tout, que leur amitié était ce qu'il avait de plus cher au monde…

Il cogna à la porte lui faisant face. Il entendit des pas feutrés tandis que la poignée tournait sur elle-même. La porte s'ouvrit sur un Naruto un peu plus heureux qu'il ne croyait le trouver. Devant l'air stupide du blond qui devait se demander ce qu'il faisait là, Sasuke se ressaisit et se lança.

-Écoute, Naruto… Je suis désolé pour ce qui s'est passé l'autre jour. Je… Je voulais pas crier comme ça... En faite, ça ne me dérange pas du tout… T'es très important pour moi et… et notre amitié ne peut pas se terminer comme ça !

Un petit sourire mi triste mi heureux se logea sur le visage bronzé du blond. Il était heureux de la réaction de Sasuke, mais d'un autre côté… Non, il n'y a pas d'autres côtés! Maintenant, ce côté, c'est…

Une main vint se poser sur ses hanches, ainsi que des lèvres chaudes sur son cou. Relevant les yeux et les plantant dans ceux de l'Uchiwa, médusé par la scène, le chiot lui dit :

-Tiens tiens, Sasuke, déjà de retour ? Un peu trop tard, cependant…

Naruto ne comprit pas le malentendu. Sasuke, si. Et, malheureusement pour lui, un peu trop tard, en effet. Kiba le savait. Avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte lui-même. Pour que ça lui fasse si mal de les voir entrelacés, il n'y avait pas 36 explications possibles : il était amoureux de Naruto. Et il s'était fait avoir en beauté.

* * *

**Sasuke** : KIBA INUZUKA, SORS DE LÀ TOUT DE SUIIITEEEE ! 

**Kiba** : Nah ! TToTT

**Yumi** : Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout sous mon lit ? O.O'

**Naruto** : Y'as Sasu-chan chiri qui veut le taper à mort V.V'

**Kiba** : À l'aideuuuh ! Des reviews, vite, que l'auteure sadique ici présente écrive la suite qui – peut-être – me sauvera d'un Sasuke enragé! TToTT


End file.
